Resistance the obliteration
by RandomOrcas
Summary: Ok, so here it is, my first retarded story... Please Resistance fans DONT bash me for this. It was necessary, I had to get it out of my system. Dont sue me, characters/concepts belong to Insomniac Games. Except Sarah Parke. Action will follow!
1. Station Igloo

London, England

July, 1951

He has helped us. Made our lives happy. This one guy… Those monsters would have slaughtered us or changed us into one of them if he wouldn't have turned up. Nathan Hale… The name is always on my mind. I can't think of anything else. Nathan Hale…

On the day he destroyed the tower, the day he saved us on, I saw him walk across an Ice field when a heli-plane landed. Five black-clad figures dashed out armed. They took him inside. In the last moment I rushed out to the plane. It was probably flying back to the United States. I was so scared to stay in Britain… I could possibly assist the military since I was infected. No-one knew of it. They scrutinized me with faces of malice. Then they ordered me to climb aboard. I screamed when one of them held a tissue against my mouth. I spun off into the Darkness… Only one thought… What will become of me? Echoing through my empty mind…

In the plane

I woke up sitting across from Hale. He looks at me. I stare back. He didn't look angry or surprised, just weird. His eyes flashed golden as they so often did. This time, I sensed that it wasn't the virus.

"We'll be landing at SRPA anytime now." The pilot informed.

"Sergeant Hale." A man in a turtleneck said

"Yes?" he asked in his chilling voice, still looking at me.

"I'm Major Richard Blake, Head at the SRPA research facility for advanced tactical ops. Sorry about the sedative. It was necessary."

"We are you taking us?" Hale inquired

"At SRPA station Igloo in Iceland, project Abraham survivors need to be tested before entering the mainland. It's just protocol."

Suddenly Nathan Hale feinted, not moving one bit.

Blake turned to me. I looked very frightened "Why did you want to come on this plane? You know that civilians aren't allowed to be in a war zone. Who are you? What are your motives?"

"I am Sarah Parke. I was just looking around the area and I found this plane and… and…" Mind Block! At a time like this a very bad thing to have.

"Answer the last question."

"I want to be somewhere other than Britain… In America?" The last bit had some theatrical optimism… I was really trying to escape my visions of what would happen. I wanted some distractions.

"Fine. We will have to make do with that answer. Can you handle a weapon? Or if not can you defend yourself?"

"The answer to both these questions, Major, is yes."

"Good, now we have a reason that you can fight with us."

"I… I don't want to-"

Then I also feinted; it was as if this was all planned…

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Goliath at three o'clock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pilot suddenly screamed.

"We're going down. The engines are ruptured!"

Hale jumped and landed next to me. He shielded me and told me to stay still.  
Then the plane crashed. Wow that was something! I barely evaded a piece of debris. It took me a few seconds to get up.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone with the familiar icy tone say…

"Yes, apart from some bruises and a broken finger I'm perfectly chipper!" The broken finger was a lie. He sniggered. It was obvious…

"Here Sergeant. Have this." Blake handed him a strange pistol. "Pull the trigger. The second trigger under it is for detonating residual charges." He turns to me and says "Here take this force field generator. It isn't much, but I don't have another gun."

"Thanks I guess…"

"We need to destroy Daedalus; it is our only way out!"

Time to speak of my other uncanny ability. Other than seeing visions I am a telekinetic. Though I have limited power, it can still do some major damage. I was not at liberty to discuss these and the fact that I was infected with them right now…

Blake shouted his commands into a radio.

"Goddam it!!!" he swore" We need to get into the base while under heavy fire."

We went dashing through a gorge and on the outskirts of the facility saw the massive Chimeran Goliaths. They were awe-inspiring. Entering a small house, hybrids attacked from the sides. I did not activate my shield. Not yet. One hybrid was looking at me with something like confusion. Perfect diversion. I threw him into a propane tank and viciously used some old eastern hand to hand combat techniques to deal with the other two. As I returned, Blake and Hale looked at me with the proverbial open jaws. I was going to be subject of some bets here if we made it out alive.

"We have got to blast that Goliath before it can block our only way out!" I retorted

"Yes… of course." Major Blake said hesitantly

Nathan remained silent. He found some sort of bazooka hoisted it on his shoulder, aimed and fired.

"Get out of here it will lock on to your positions." Major Blake

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran like all hell was about to be released in a massive fury. Into the detention wing. I looked around for Nathan. This sudden abnormal obsession was becoming annoying… especially on a battlefield. He was there standing as calmly as an oak tree. I sighed with relief.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I just realized something, unimportant to what is happening right now."

He did not ask any further questions.

"Major what is the status in the base?" Nathan inquired

"All personnel have been evacuated. All others who are capable of fighting are standing guard over Daedalus."

"Good, now all of us have to stay close. I don't have enough LAARK rounds to hit it a second time. There probably will be more later on."

"Drones!" Blake Screamed.

I saw a chimeran Bullseye battle rifle lying on the floor. I grabbed it and shot all of them. It was perfectly aimed.

"Great we have a superhuman and a combat master on our hands. What next?" Blake muttered

With those words he ran into a sewage pipe just to find more drones. With them down all we had to do is recycle that oversized toaster and radio some doctor called Malikov.

"Malikov this is Blake, we have some goliath trouble, nothing we can't handle. We will take out Daedalus."

"Negative, the team I've dispatched has been ordered to come back, find another way; the air hawks will defeat him." Malikov answered

"Who is Daedalus?" Hale and I asked simultaneously.

"All in due time…" Blake replied

Out of the drains, we were in the open, vulnerable to Goliath fire. I reached out for the force field generator. It could be used on a large group of Chimera to trap them inside and make them fire their bullets, which ricochet off the inside thus killing the trapped chimera. It may just work I feverently hoped. So I ran screaming at them like some crazed mutt. I threw the generator at them and activated it by remote. The Chimera started firing, expecting me to die. Instead they found only their own miserable deaths. I had a sick feeling of guilt to kill any being, but it instead got replaced by glee and bloodlust. It was horrendous. How could I have felt like this?!

"I feel horrible but excited and needing more at the same time… I LOVE it!!!" I blurted out loud.

Nathan looked at me and said "Only chimeras have such a strong feeling, are you hiding something from us?"

Silence

"I asked you" His voice still calm "Are you hiding something?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny right now that I'm infected."

"If that should be the case, then both of you will join the sentinels. It will be necessary if we want to be the winners in this war." Blake said "We will have to shut down the power grid in order to escape."

So a few hybrids and corridors later we find this power grid. Daedalus was in a giant cell next to it restrained by electrical bolts. He, or should I say it, looked like a giant inflated squid. He was the supposed chimeran leader and very dangerous. Blake was shutting down the power grid while talking to Malikov.

"I have to do this Malikov, there is no other choice. In order to get out I will have to shut down the grid."

"NO! I forbid this, if he gets out with the power out who knows what havoc will be wrecked!"

"Negative I will have to do this, we have to get through. Post some guards at the southern gate to capture him."

"Ah, very well then, do as you wish."

An alarm went on, that meant the power was off. Suddenly Daedalus crashed out of his cell, picking up Nathan like some small doll. I shot at Daedalus trying to stop him, but he swept me away with his giant tentacle.

They are calling to us. Do you hear them? It is Beautiful…

The voice was in my head. It was so weird. He put down Nathan and left from where we came from.

"Did you hear him Nathan? What does he mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on let's move we still have to shoot down the goliath out there!" Blake interrupted

So with that we went back outside for Nathan to pull off the last shot. It crashed over our ears in a gigantic heap. When the goliath was destroyed, we ran to the plane barely evading an assault by the Chimera. On the plane was Doctor Malikov, waiting for us to come.

"Sergeant Nathan Hale, the one who liberated Britain, it is an honor to meet you. You were very lucky in surviving London."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Who is this? What has she got to do with this?"

"I am Sarah Parke, a civilian."

"Albeit one with knowledge of weapons and self defense." Blake said

"Who are you? I doubt that you are the military."I asked confused

"We are a special government division focused on fighting these Chimera and gathering Intelligence."

"Great, I wanted to get out of this mess, but instead joined the fight…"

As we were making our way to America, I talked to Blake, Hale and Malikov about me being infected and about how amazing the liberation of Britain was. They all listened silently nodding with approval and confirmation of my last statement. After that, I shut my mouth and lay down to sleep for this was going to be a long journey.

"Where are we headed?" Hale asked

"SRPA 3 a facility near San Francisco, you will be assessed and join the others."

"Others?"

"The sentinels…"

At last we landed at the SRPA 3 in San Francisco, there I commenced with my training and medical exams. We joined the sentinels who are a team of infected humans. We met Joseph Capelli (a gruff individual with a dislike of Hale), Aaron Hawthorne (a very nice man, caring towards his friends and others) and Benjamin Warner (also very nice and intelligent).

It's time for some pain…


	2. Training

SRPA 3, 18 Months Later

"Concentrate on the earth and the heavens…" I mumbled

Shickkk. That was the only noise as the wooden block snapped in half…

"You are learning very well, look what you can do in just one year and a half!"

"Thank you…" Nathan Hale said "And Corporal? May I have a word with you later on?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very Well"

With that, he left leaving me to ponder what he would have to say.

Why did I join the army? I don't know, it seemed so natural at the time. I really hated that choice, but if I didn't I would have had to join the Baton Rouge… THAT wasn't a very good idea either. SRPA it was then. I don't even know why I was promoted so fast. It was probably because of my back history. I was so tired after this day of training and teaching I only had one more hurdle, my monthly exam and inhibitor treatment. I wasn't a very big fan of the treatment and the exams took an hour. Fortunately, they didn't consume much energy. I walked past the cafeteria smelling the foods inside. Boy was I hungry! I wasn't allowed to eat five hours before the exam. Finally I reached the infirmary.

"Ah, Sarah there you are! Just on time as usual!"

"Yes Doctor Malikov , It's nice to see you too!" I said as I lay down on the cot.

"Now I will scan your organs to see if anything has changed…" He began explaining the process in his boring doctor way. I was practically asleep when I was done.

"There you're discharged."

"Thank you Doctor." I yawned.

I made my way to my barracks. I was the only one there since, I was the only female. I belly-flopped onto the bed. This day was excruciatingly tiring and it was only eight P.M. Someone knocked. I knew instantly that it was Nathan Hale. Not now I sighed.

"Yes come in." I got up and straightened myself.

"Corporal Parke?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I have to talk to you about the training…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Major Blake wants you to teach the other sentinels."

"Oh, that won't be a problem at all…" I said

"I won't disturb you any longer, good Night."

"Yes Good Night." I sighed

That was all he came to tell me? I felt that he wanted to say something else, but perhaps couldn't utter it now. I smiled gently falling asleep…

SRPA 3 1953

"


	3. Of Visions and Drunkness

2 Months Later SRPA 3

Huge alien battleships dot the sky. Everything is a raging inferno. I see two figures hugging. Then they kiss. Other, smaller figures are running next to them. I couldn't tell who they were. I wake up sweating and panting. Unconsciousness again! BANG! I can make out garbled language and footsteps. Then all is still. Absolutely still. Where these visions that I kept seeing real? They could be residual memories from the past inching their way back to my present state of mind. I was diagnosed with amnesia ten years back. I was found with a man and a woman. Where they my parents? Suddenly my eyes open. The cot feels hard and rigid.

"There, I am finished."

"Doctor Malikov, I've been having vivid vision like dreams lately; primarily huge battleships dotting the sky and a strange garbled language."

"That is disturbing. Good that you told me. The virus within you must be progressing. Soon, I will need to give you stage seven inhibitors."

" I'd better be going now, after all it is Hale's promotion and his birthday."

"Yes, go enjoy while you can. When the party is finished, call Hale. I have to speak to you both. Good-bye."

"Good Bye Doctor."

I left down the measly lit hallway. The cafeteria was alive and buzzing.

Some one called: "Happy birthday too you! Happy birthday to youuuuu! Happy birthday dear Nathan! Happy birthday tooooooooo. YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Everyone clapped. Very childish, but optimism has to come up sometimes, especially during wars. Yet a certain degree of seriousness would be better.

Abruptly he addressed me

"I'd like to dedicate this song to…" he hiccupped once "Sarah."

_It's very clear_

_Our love is here to stay_

_Not for a year_

_But ever and a day!!!!!!_

He fell down the makeshift stage. They were all drunk. I sighed and slapped my forehead. Tomorrow will be a huge drill… Nevertheless I smiled.

"Stop Nathan! Ha ha! It is your birthday!"

"I can do whatever I want to on my birthday." Came a muffled reply from the other side of the stage.

Shaking my head I looked around for the other sentinels. Everyone was there except Capelli. I should better look for him…


	4. Realization

THE BARRACKS

"Capelli? Are you in here?"

There was silence.

"You can't remember me can you?"

I gasped and in horror I turned around to see him looking at me. What did he mean?

"I was afraid of that…" He said cryptically

"What do you want Capelli?"

"I remember back in New York… We were watching Casablanca…"

"What are you implying?"

"Sarah, you are still the same person. All these years, I thought you died, but there are fates worse than death…"

"I don't understand."

"Ah, the amnesia, you really do have it."

He looked at me with regret, a deep feeling of sorrow and loss. He was implying that I was his partner. I didn't have any memories at all. I thought I was born and raised in Britain. This was all wrong! How could he be my partner? It didn't make sense. I was suspicious of him. He was probably going to use me to his advantage, but how?

"Capelli… You know I find this hard to believe…"

"Yes, I understand. It hasn't been easy for you to rehabilitate was it?"

I hope this won't turn into one of these long conversations. I think that Capelli was jealous of Hale and I decided to play along.

"Yes… It would have been for anyone…"

"You know what? Stay here for a little longer. They won't notice, they are all drunk…"

H e leaned forward. I stayed and didn't move.

"Someday you'll understand the horror…" he whispered

I was bewildered.

"Sorry?" I stammled

"come with me."

With that he went away and left me in his barracks. One half of me wanted to follow him, to understand his words. The other wanted to go away and forget him. What did he want? The first half won.

"Capelli! Wait!"

"Shhh… I hear something!" He whispered " Get LOW!"

"What is the problem?"

Then he shot it. A horrendously deformed human. I stifled a scream.

"Shit! Malikov!"

"Nope, a limb is missing, something damaged it."

"We can never be sure."

He took my hand and we ran to the infirmary. Malikov stood there with his glasses lopsided and broken.

"You have killed it?"

Capelli grunted.

"What was it?"

"A creature that I was working on. A half chimera half Cloven. I managed to get some DNA before coming to the U.S."

"Cloven?"

"I created them… No time to explain. I see that you have re-acquainted yourselves."

"Yes Doctor."

"Doctor Malikov? You mean you know about it?" I asked

"Yes, but I didn't tell you because it was crucial that you didn't remember anything."

"Well, we can kiss that plan goodbye…" Capelli Said

I slumped against a wall and sat down. I lifted my head and closed my eyes. Capelli sat next to me and embraced me. For some reason I didn't flinch. A single unusually salty tear rolled down my cheek. These one and a half years left a mark on me. If I wasn't in the army, I would have been a shuddering mess now.

"It is getting late and we may have to drag the rest of the people into their barracks. How can they be so foolish? I thought they taught discipline and order! Chyort! " Malikov swore in Russian. "How can they be so damn stupid!?"

"What about the talk with me and Hale?"

"That will be postponed until he recovers. I wanted to ask Hawthorne and Warner, but as you saw they are also drunk."

"AH well, lets get to work then…"


End file.
